1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording-and-reproducing apparatus and a content-managing method. Specifically, the present invention relates to a recording-and-reproducing apparatus and a content-managing method, which are suitable that, for example, a camera built-in type recording-and-reproducing apparatus or the like carry out the reproduction of a content written by another device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, recording media, such as CD-RW (Compact Disc-ReWritable) and DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc-ReWritable), on which data can be repetitively written or deleted, are spreading with low-pricing.
On these disk-shape recording media, data can be recorded in conformity to the Universal Disk Format (UDF). The recorded disk-shape recording medium based on UDF allows a user to randomly access the predetermined data, so that data, such as image data and audio data can be written as contents and the written contents can be deleted. In many cases, therefore, the information written on the recording media can be collectively managed in a content-management table in a content-management file, and so on.
For instance, the content-management table manages attribution information, such as information about a point to the “content” representing a position where a content is recorded, recording time and date, or a protect; a thumbnail (image) of the content, and text information about the title of the content.
Therefore, when the content recorded on the recording medium is reproduced from the recording medium, the content data is accessed according to a pointer-indicated location on the “contents” of a content-management table. The reproduction information for reproducing the content (e.g., information about the codec-type or the data-resolution of data that constitutes the content) is then obtained from the data itself or part of the data. Subsequently, the data is reproduced based on the reproduction information thus obtained.
Furthermore, the present applicant (joint applicant) proposes an information-processing device (for example, an imaging device) mounted with an optical disk drive, where data can be smoothly reproduced (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-4850 (JP 2005-4850 A)).
Furthermore, some of removable media including recording media, such as semiconductor memories, employ a FAT (File Allocation Table) file system. The FAT file system is an example of a file system for managing the data to read and write in a personal computer (PC). A drive for a removable medium in accordance with the FAT file system can be easily incorporated in an instrument, compared with the above disk-shaped recording medium. Thus, as long as the removable medium drive is provided, the writing of data can be more easily performed by PC or the like.
The optical disk described in JP 2005-4850A uses a dedicated optical pickup device to read out the recorded data. Thus, the write of data can be performed only with an imaging apparatus mounted with an optical disk drive or with a dedicated bare drive. Therefore, the device is incorporated with a mechanism of checking whether a file can be handled, so that a workable file can be only managed before the data is really written on an optical disk.
On the other hand, in the case of a removable medium managed by the FAT file system, data can be simply written by PC or the like as long as any drive for such a removable medium is provided.
However, any concrete process for realizing the user's demands (workflows) of reproducing and confirming image data have not been proposed. In the process, any material shot by the user using an imaging device is recorded on a removable medium. The removable medium, on which image data is written, is then inserted into the slot of a PC to edit the image data. Subsequently, the image data edited by the PC is recorded on the removable medium and the removable medium is then returned to an imaging device to reproduce and confirm the image data.
It is desirable to provide an imaging device for handling a removable medium, where the imaging device is allowed to confirm data written by another equipment and control the data in reproducible state when the data is reproducible.